Maybe One More
by bluesky12
Summary: Brennan wants another baby.


**Just a quick one-shot:) Enjoy.**

* * *

Brennan scooped Christine up. "Come on, you need to finish your lunch!" The little girl squealed, giggling loudly.

Angela and Brennan were at the park with the kids, and getting the kids to sit was proving to be a struggle.

Brennan sat her daughter down on the picnic table. "Christine, you have to eat your fruit before you go play again, or you'll have a time out when we get home, do you understand me?" The 3 year old pouted, but sat still. "Yes mommy."

Angela smiled, shifting her 6 month old daughter. She'd just finished reining Michael in, and he was staring at his plate as well. "Hmm, which one of you kids can eat their fruit the fastest?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Christine and Michael came alive, and began eating quickly. "I winned! I winned!" Christine shouted.

"It's, 'I won'." Brennan corrected. "And please don't yell at the table."

"Can we go now?" Michael pleaded.

"Ok, play nicely," Angela answered.

The 2 kids raced off, leaving Brennan and Angela in relative quiet.

"Do you ever want more kids?" Angela asked, looking down at Allie, who was sleeping peacefully.

Brennan looked thoughtfully at the kids playing chase on the playground before turning back to her friend. "I don't know. I don't know if Booth wants more kids. Neither of us are young, and he also has Parker already."

"But do YOU want more?" Angela pinned her with a look.

"Yes, I guess I do. Just one more." Brennan answered. She took a sip of her lemonade, and began cleaning up.

Placing the baby in the stroller, Angela helped. "Well why don't you ask him?"

"I just haven't found the right time. And if he doesn't, I don't want to put him in an awkward position."

"Well you have to ask. Besides, I can't imagine Booth not wanting more kids with you. I think he'd have 64 more kids if you asked him."

Brennan laughed at that. "I'm not sure he loves me that much."

Angela raised her eyebrows. "I think he does."

"Are we ready to go?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. But don't think I'm done with the subject."

"I'm sure you're not," Brennan responded.

* * *

2 days later, Brennan finished getting ready for bed, and slipped under the covers, picking up a magazine from the nightstand. She opened it and started to read, but her thoughts quickly drifted to the subjects of kids. More specifically, asking Booth if he wanted more.

Booth peered out of the bathroom, watching Brennan for a moment. She'd been rather quiet the last couple days, often drifting off into her own world, clearly thinking about something.

"Bones?"

She didn't answer, just continued looking at her magazine, although clearly not actually reading it.

"Bones!" He said louder.

Her gaze jerked up to him. "Yes Booth?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

"I can see that, but what's got you thinking so hard?"

She hesitated, looking down for a moment. "Well...what do you think about more kids?" The last part came out in a jumble, as she spit it out before she lost her nerve again. She didn't know why she was so nervous to ask him.

Surprise spread over his face. "More kids?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you want more?" Brennan found herself stumbling over her words, which wasn't something she did very often.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on her knee. "With you, I want as many kids as you want." His smile was soft, and his eyes sparkled at her.

She smiled back, insides going to mush. "But really, Booth, do you want more?"

"Yeah Bones, I do. I've wanted more for a little while now." His hand stroked her leg, thumb massaging her skin.

Brennan frowned quizzically. "Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't ask. And I didn't really think you wanted more. You've always said you didn't want kids, and although you love Christine and you're a great mom, she wasn't exactly planned." He said it with a crooked smile, memories of conceiving their daughter rushing back to him.

Brennan leaned forward, placing her hand on his. "But if you'll remember, I did change my mind several years ago. I didn't want any kids; I wanted your kids. Having Christine is one of the greatest honors in my life, and I'd like to have one more child with you. Maybe we'll get a little boy this time. Well?" She waited while he just sat there.

"Of course, Bones! And we can try really, really hard for another baby, I mean we might even have to take a week off work to stay home and try." A huge grin spread over his face, happiness at the idea lighting up his face.

Brennan let out a long laugh, relief spreading through her. "I would be more than ok with that!"

Booth moved over her, kissing her deeply, pressing her into the bed. One hand cupped a breast, and his knee slid between her thighs. He pulled back just slightly to look down at her. "We can start right now!"

Brennan gave him a look. "Booth, I haven't even gone off my birth control yet."

He shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "That's ok, we need to practice to get it just right." He kissed her neck and pressed his thigh to her center.

She stifled a moan but continued to torture him. "We've had a lot of practice already Booth. Maybe we should just sleep."

"What?" His head jerked up and he stared down at her.

She couldn't keep a straight face any longer, and laughed. "I'm just kidding, Booth. You're so easy to trick sometimes."

He frowned playfully. "And you're mean, Bones."

"I love you too," she replied with a smile. "Kiss me, Booth."

"My pleasure," he said, and his mouth closed over hers.

This baby was going to be conceived in no time at all.


End file.
